From Y to Y
from Y to Y è un Hatsune Miku canzone che appare nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA 2nd scritto e prodotto da Jimmythumb P. Può essere sbloccato cancellando The secret garden. Informazioni Megurine Luka può essere ascoltato in questa canzone come parte del coro. Liriche Giapponese=背中を向けて君は歩き出した 交わす言葉も無いまま 揺れる心の中　子供のように叫んだ 行かないで　行かないで　ねえ… 背中を向けて僕は歩き出した 涙落ちる前に行かなきゃ 幸せすぎるのは嫌いだと偽った 強がって手放した理想の未来 取り戻せぬ願い 少し広く感じる　この狭いワンルーム 心の隙間を広げるようだ 少し長く感じる　ほんの一分一秒 君と過ごせたら、と 願うことさえ許されない世界なのかな たった一つの嘘でさえも 君の涙を生んでしまう 数え切れないほどの罪を重ねてきた その手に触れたこと 君の隣でそっと生きようとしたこと 孤独の痛みで償うから 君の記憶にそっと居させて 変わらない気持ちでまた出会えたら良いね そして手を繋ごう そのときまで 「またね」|-|Romaji=senaka o mukete kimi wa arukidashita kawasu kotoba mo nai mama yureru kokoro no naka kodomo no you ni sakenda ikanaide ikanaide nee... senaka o mukete boku wa arukidashita namida ochiru mae ni ikanakya shiawasesugiru no wa kirai da to itsuwatta tsuyogatte tebanashita risou no mirai torimodosenu negai sukoshi hiroku kanjiru kono semai ONE ROOM kokoro no sukima o hirogeru you da sukoshi nagaku kanjiru hon no ippun ichibyou kimi to sugosetara, to negau koto sae yurusarenai sekai na no ka na tatta hitotsu no uso de saemo kimi no namida o unde shimau kazoekirenai hodo no tsumi o kasanete kita sono te ni fureta koto kimi no tonari de sotto ikiyou to shita koto kodoku no itami de tsunagau kara kimi no kioku ni sotto isasete kawaranai kimochi de mata deaetara ii ne soshite te o tsunagou sono toki made "mata ne"|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di Bluepenguin' You turned your back and walked away Without exchanging a single word with me Inside my trembling heart, I was crying like a child, “Don’t go! Don’t go!” I turned my back and walked away I had to go before I started to cry I pretended I hated being too happy, Put on a brave face, and let go of my ideal future And the wish I would never get back My small studio apartment feels a bit too big Like it’s widening the gaps in my heart Each minute and second feels a bit too long If only I were spending them with you Won’t this world even allow me to have wishes? Even a single lie Can bring you to tears I’ve accumulated too many sins to count Like having touched your hand And trying to go through life by your side Just let me stay quietly in your memory And I’ll make it up to you with the pain of my loneliness I hope we can meet again with our feelings unchanged And join hands But until that time comes, “See you.”|-|Italiano='Traduzione a cura di Sparky NovantaNove' Hai voltato le tue spalle e te ne sei andata Senza nemmeno dire una sola parola Dentro il mio cuore tremante, ho gridato come un bambino "Non andartene" "Non andartene" "Ti prego..." Ho voltato le mie spalle e me ne sono andato Prima che le mie lacrime cadano, devo voltare pagina. Ho mentito sul fatto che odio essere troppo felice Fingendo di aver lasciato andare il mio ideale di futuro Un irrimediabile desiderio Mi trovo molto spazioso dentro questa piccola stanza Mentre il vuoto nel mio cuore si espande E mi sembra così lungo ogni semplice minuto e secondo Se solo lo potessi trascorrere con te... Questo è un mondo dove non sono nemmeno concesse le speranza? Anche una singola bugia Potrebbe dare luce alle tue lacrime Ho già accumulato innumerevoli errori Quelli di quando stringevo le tue mani E di quando mi trovavo dolcemente al tuo fianco Riuscirò, per te, ad uscire dal dolore della solitudine Continua a tenermi, dolcemente, nei tuoi ricordi Sarebbe fantastico se mi capitasse di incontrarti di nuovo, senza alcun sentimento cambiato Per poi tenerci mano nella mano Prima che arrivi quel momento "Arrivederci" Video 【初音ミク】from Y to Y【Project DIVA 2nd】|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA 2nd 【初音ミク】from Y to Y【Project DIVA Future Tone】|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone Curiosità Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki Categoria:Canzoni di Hatsune Miku Categoria:Canzoni DLC Categoria:Canzoni del 2009